An usual day in Hazzard
by i1976
Summary: An usual day in Hazzard.


**AN ****USUAL DAY IN HAZZARD**

It's an usual day in Hazzard.

The sky is blue, and a spring breeze makes the air bracing.

There's usual working at Duke's farm.

Uncle Jesse is looking after farm animals.

Bo and Luke are chopping firewood.

Daisy is in the kitchen.

"Hey cousin, hurry up with that firewood. We have a lot of other things to do"

Bo sighs after Luke's words, "Don't waste your breath and keep on workin'. You're not quicker than me".

Usual quarrel between cousins.

"Stop mutter you two", uncle Jesse's voice interrupts the fake quarrel between the young Dukes.

A door slams, and a gloomy Daisy appears at the farm's door, her hands on her hips and a determined look in her eyes, "There's no more flour. How do I make lunch without flour? You should've do the shopping".

Bo and Luke lift their eyes.

"Boys, the shopping is more important than firewood. So, come on. Daisy, what else they have to buy?", uncle Jesse's usual provident mind.

Daisy takes a folded sheet out from her shorts pocket, "Here it's a list. I want to come with you". All three men lift their eyes.

Few after the General Lee is speeding in county's streets, a cloud of dust behind it.

The sun filters between ranches in a wonderful game of lights and shadows.

The peace is interrupted by Rosco's voice from the CB, "Enos, dipstick, where are you hiding to sleep this time? Have you found that dodgy car?"

The Dukes burst out laughing, knowing very well Enos can fall asleep in the most unexpected places (if he's not reading some comics).

Suddenly Luke points at a close pond, "Look, there's a car in the pond".

Bo and Daisy looks towards the pond.

"It's Enos's patrol car", Daisy nearly shouts.

The fear clutches them: Enos is inside the car?

From their position they can't see all the pond's shore, in part hidden by trees; perhaps Enos is somewhere out there, on the shore, waiting for someone to come. Or they hope so.

Perhaps it's not an usual day in Hazzard.

Bo stops the General Lee; they come out the car and they run to the pond.

Few seconds and they realize there's nobody waiting for them on the pond's shore.

Few seconds and Bo and Luke rush in the water, swimming towards the patrol car, now almost completely covered by water.

Few seconds but like hours for Daisy, who's waiting on the pond's shore.

Bo and Luke reach the car, and they go on to plunge in the water, looking for the passenger, uselessly.

Finally, they come out the pond, falling exhausted to the ground, panting.

"There's nobody inside the car. The door is open, and…..", Luke isn't able to finish the phrase, and he needs to take a deep breath.

Daisy falls on her knees, shaken by fear: what if Enos had tried to go out the car but for some reason he hadn't succeeded to reach the shore?.

Suddenly a voice behind them, "What are you doin'?"

Bo, Luke and Daisy turn over, in shock.

"ENOS!!!!"

The deputy is in front of them, soaked but smiling as usual.

He has his hat in his hands, and from his hat he slowly takes some blackberries; he seems to like very much that taste. "Why are you soaked?", he mumbles, keeping on eating blackberries.

Bo slowly stands up, "WHY???!! Enos, we saw your patrol car in the pond, so we believed that you were still inside the car. And you? You stay there, peaceful, gulping down blackberries?".

Enos blushes, "Oh, sorry buddies. But after I came out the pond, I couldn't ask anyone for help……. CB doesn't work underwater…………..", he laughs nervously, "so I decided to wait for someone to pass by. Moreover, I hadn't breakfast this morning, so, while I was waiting, I harvested blackberries. I like blackberries", and he offers his hat full of blackberries to the three cousins.

Luke stands up, "I kill him!!!!!", then he takes Enos's hat and he puts it on Enos's head (blackberries included).

Enos looks at him in shock, the blackberries juice dripping on his face, "You're not very nice, Luke Duke".

Daisy bursts out laughing, and her laugh is contagious.

Few after Bo, Luke and Daisy are back to the farm.

Uncle Jesse sees his nephews soaked, entering the farm, and behind them Daisy keeps on laughing.

No shopping bag in their hands.

"And what 'bout purchases? What do you think to eat for lunch?"

Bo smiles, amused, "Don't worry uncle Jesse. We ate a lot of blackberries. They were very good, and someone decided to test their property on his hair. A new kind of shampoo".

Daisy bursts again out laughing, "Poor Enos".

Uncle Jesse shakes his head, "When will you understand, you and Enos, that you are no more children?".

Yeah, an usual day in Hazzard.


End file.
